memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Danube class runabouts
The following is a list of unnamed runabouts. By registry * NCC-73918 By year Transport to the Enterprise-D This runabout was utilized by four members of the during their return trip from a three-day psychological conference on the effects of deep space assignments in 2369. It was while on board this runabout and returning from the conference that Enterprise-D personnel Picard, Counselor Troi, Geordi La Forge, and Data discovered the Enterprise-D and a Warbird locked in a temporal fracture in the space-time continuum. Ultimately, the runabout was deliberately destroyed via remote control by Picard from the Enterprise-D's bridge. The vessel was steered into a power transfer beam, which was the direct cause of the temporal fractures. ( ) from , though the ship could not have been Rio Grande, as Picard destroyed the runabout at the end of "Timescape."}} Esso's transport This transport carried Minister Jaro Essa to DS9 following the return of Li Nalas. ( ) |It can be identified as a runabout by the airlock design patterns.}} Maquis encounter at Teluridian IV Around 2370, two Starfleet runabouts were encountered by the Val Jean near Teluridian IV. Although outnumbered, the Val Jean was able to escaped using the Maquis trick whereby they blew out the dorsal phase emitters and cut main power, making it look as if the ship was in serious trouble. Commander Chakotay offered this trick to Kathryn Janeway as an alternative to attack maneuver kappa 010, when the was under attack by two Numiri patrol vessels. ( ) }} Jem'Hadar youth transport This runabout was taken by Odo into the Gamma Quadrant to reunite a Jem'Hadar youth with his people. ( ) |Odo simple stated that he would take a runabout, and was quite likely to be any the three known runabouts available at the time: , , and .}} DS9 evacuation Four runabouts, including the , , and this runabout, departed from Deep Space 9 after it came under attack and was later destroyed by a Romulan warbird in a future alternate 2371. ( ) DS9 runabout arriving This runabout returned to the station in 2372, around the time the Klingons were placing cloaked mines on the edge of Bajoran space. ( ) In alternate 2373, this runabout was returning to Deep Space 9 around the time the space station's civilian population began leaving en mass, following the recommending of voluntary resettlement. ( ) It once again returned to Deep Space 9 in 2374 during Grand Nagus Zek's visit. ( ) DS9 runabout to Torga IV This runabout was used by a team from Deep Space 9 to visit Torga IV in early 2373. The ship was later destroyed by a Dominion starship, with the loss of crewmembers Hoya, , and . ( ) DS9 runabout to Ajilon Prime This runabout was used by Doctor Bashir and Jake Sisko in 2373 to attend a medical conference. En route back to Deep Space 9, the ship responded to a distress call from the Federation colony on Ajilon Prime which was under attack by Klingon forces. The runabout landed on the planet's surface but was later destroyed by Klingon aerial bombardments. ( ) DS9 runabout leaving This runabout departed Deep Space 9 on two occasions in 2373. ( ) It was later departing the station at the time of the arrival of a transport that was scheduled to deliver Miles O'Brien in 2375. ( ) DS9 runabout to Empok Nor This runabout was used by Chief Miles O'Brien's salvage team, consisting of Nog, Elim Garak, Pechetti, Boq'ta, Stolzoff, and Amaro, when they visited Empok Nor in 2373. Some time after their arrival, this runabout was disengaged from its docking clamps and blown up by one of Cardassian soldiers left on the station, stranding the Starfleet crew there until help could arrive. ( ) DS9 runabout docked on upper pylon This runabout was docked at one of Deep Space 9's upper pylons in early 2374. The mirror universe version of attempted to capture it, but was stopped by Kira Nerys. ( ) . It seems unusual that the runabout would be docked to a pylon as opposed to the more conventional and suitable docking pads on the docking ring.}} de:Weitere Runabouts fr:Vaisseaux inconnus de classe Danube Danube class